Tf2 GunGale online
by KrabbyBallZ
Summary: After Grey Mann takes over Mann co Soldiers left without a job. But one day hes contacted by a Japanese government agent to investigate rumors about a game called GunGale online. And to figure out the truth about a player known as DeathGun. Can soldier figure it out before an innocent life is lost? Find out in Tf2 GunGale online!


**A/N So i just watched Gungale online i have to say i am in love with it. Anyway afterward i played some TF2 like i usually do and got this idea im my head. So far it will be a oneshot. But i may continue it if people like it enough or i just feel like it. So with all that out of the way heres the disclaimer from soldier.**

**"THE MAGGOT KNOWN AS KRABBY DOES NOT OWN NOR EVER WILL OWN THE FRANCHISES KNOW AS TF2 AND SAO!"**

Tf2 Gungale online

Chapter 1 The beginning

A lone figure was walking through a city at a casual pace. After walking a few moments the figure stopped to look at a sign on a sky scraper and smiled.

"This bullet of bullets tournament looks just like my kind of thing." The figure said in an obviously male voice. But then in an annoyed tone said "If it wasnt for the fact im here on business i would join."

He remembered the strange message he got that started this whole ordeal.

(flashback)  
>A man dressed in a red militeristic outfit with a helmet going halfway over his eyes is sitting in a room watching tv. Suddenly his cellphone next to him on the table goes off. He snatches it up hoping it was the administrator calling him to give him a job again.<p>

You see. The man used to be apart of a group of nine mercanaries. His team would always fight a group of lookalikes in blu. But, one day theyre employers were found dead in the alamo. But to there surprise they were called by the ghosts of theyre former employers for one last job. They had to push the other groups employer into hell. Yes, that sounds impossible but it really happened. Anyway they ended up pushing the blu teams employer into hell were they finished blu off for the last time. apparently in hell its impossible to respawn. After returning to the surface with the help of a man named engineer his group of red clad mercanaries were hired once more by a man named Saxton Hale to fight off swarms of robots that once again looked just like them. At first the war against the robots was going well. He even snuck into a robot base with just a cardboard robot mask. But then while they were fighting off an attack in a place called mannhatten the owner of the robots snuck into there employers base and somehow got control of the place they had been protecting the whole time. Mann co. After that him and his old team went there seperate ways. In fact the only one he still had contact with was pyro of all people.

So now here he was staring at the message on his cell. Sadly it wasnt from the administrator.

It read.  
><em>Dear soldier. My name is Kikuoka Seijiro, A member of the ministry of internal affairs in japan. Now you may be wondering why a member of the japenise government would be contacting a proud american such as yourself." With a proud nod of the head he continued reading.<em>

_Im sure you know about the nerve gear right?_

Soldier remembered hearing Scout talk about it one day.

_Its a headset you put on your head that sends you into a kind of virtual reality world. Anyway im sure youve heard of the SAO incident too?_

How could he have not heard about it, it was all over tv a year back.

_Anyway a similar event has been occuring in another game called GunGale online. And our government wishes to hire you to find out whats going on._  
><em>Im currently in america right near the hotel your currently staying in. Im in a Mcdonalds about two blocks away. Meet me there and ill fill you in on more.<em>

Not one to turn down a job Soldier picked up his helmet and made his way to McDonalds.

(Flashback end)

When he finnaly met with the man he started talking philosiphy with him, mainly speaking, if a player can kill another player in real life, from a game.  
>He instantly said its not possible even with australium. After a little more talking he told him about this deathgun individual. He instantly agreed to help out since this death gun killed a fellow american. Although he would never admit the real reason he took the job is because hes soft on children no matter what nationality they may be. And by the look the japanese man gave him he knew this.<p>

So thats how he found himself walking through this weird digital world. "I wonder if this game has them quickscoping maggots like in that call of duty game." He wondered to himself. He looked down to his precious half-Zaroichi, his only weapon that made it into this digital world. He was surprised to find that Pyro ran the company that owned this game. So he bartered with him a bit and got his sword in here. Although he would have liked having his Rocket in here a lot more. But his sword has saved his ass more times than he could remember so he was satisfied a little bit. Although he wondered why he had to fly all the way to japan just to get hooked up to some electrodes. Although he flirting with the pretty nurse helped ease his anoyance of being flown halfway across the world.

As he was thinking he bumped into someone coming around a corner.

He looked and saw he had knocked a blue haired girl down while he wasnt paying attention. "Sorry about that madam. I should have been paying attention." he apoligized.

He held his hand out to help the girl up.

Staring at the hand she reached out and grabbed it. After being pulled up she shot him a slightly annoyed glare, but then a gratefull one since he apoligized and helped her up.

She then noticed his beginers gear and the strange sword he was holding. "How did you get that sword? Your just a beginner arent you?"

"A freind that invited me to this game gave it to me since i used swords alot back in real life." He lied slightly.

After thinking a moment she said. "Do you need help getting some better gear? Like a gun maybe?"

With a smile he said. "actually thats where ive been trying to go this whole time."

And with that they went off toward the weapon shop.

**A/N So yeah. This will most likely be continued regardless of how its recieved since ive kind of fallen in love with ideas for this story.**  
><strong>And no, this is not a Sinon x Soldier pairing. That would be weird since hes like how old? But they will end up like a father daughter relationship since i think her parents are dead. I THINK! i maybe wrong but if they arent dead they are for this fic. Anyway thats all for now enjoy your day and thank you for reading. Stay <strong>CrAzY!


End file.
